1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to book supporting structure and refers more specifically to an elongated strip of magnetic material in combination with bookends with magnetic members on the bottom thereof, which elongated strip of magnetic material permits more efficient use of the bookends on wooden desks or the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Bookends for maintaining books upright on shelves have, of course, been known for many years. Bookends having magnets in conjunction therewith for use on metal shelving have also been known. The use of magnetic bookends has in the past, however, been limited primarily to institutions such as public libraries and the like having metal book stacks. The magnetic bookends have not been available for use in conjunction with individual non-magentic desks, credenzas, or the like. In such smaller installations, the maintaining of the bookends in a predetermined, spaced apart relation has generally been solely by the weight of the bookends, or perhaps by bookend portions adapted to slip under the lower end of books between the bookends. Such bookends have caused scarring of desks and the like and wear of the lower edges of books positioned therebetween, as well as not being totally efficient in preventing movement of the bookends by the weight of the books supported thereby.